


Jealousy, or: So, How Is His Voice?

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little story about a jealous Roy Mustang, Edward Elric and one very obnoxious song.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Jealousy, or: So, How Is His Voice?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net. Uploaded here for archiving purposes. Anonymous because I'm embarrassed by my old writing.

_Ugh.  
I wish she would just stop.  
I mean, she knows_ . _She **knows** it's not going to work.  
That stupid, no goo-  
… Did she just? She did.  
Alright, that's fucking IT!_

I think all of you would like to know by now about what Colonel Roy Mustang is getting so worked up over. Because, as we all know, Roy Mustang is a man extremely capable of controlling his temper (unlike some short, blond subordinate of his, but that's not the point right now). So, what is the reason for this man losing his cool? Who is this person about to be fried?

You could think that is was his faithful lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Maybe her latest shot at him was one too much. Could it be the constant torture of paperwork and dodging bullets that made our beloved colonel snap?

Or could it be the humble private Sheska? Even with her photographic memory, she is still human, so she can make mistakes. Did she perhaps make a grave error in an important document, thus preventing Roy from becoming Führer?

Or is it Izumi Curtis? The ~~scary~~ brave housewife, and Edward and Alphonse's alchemy teacher? Was she going to kick his ass for making Edward a dog of the military?

The answer to all of the above questions is _no_.

_How dare she? She knows! She KNOWS!  
And even though she knows, it's not stopping her!  
What is wrong with that woman?!  
Yes, she has known him for his entire life, but that doesn't mean anything!  
I'm going to show her what I think of this!  
I'm not afraid of her! I'm not afraid of a wrench or two!_

Yes, Roy Mustang was _really_ pissed off.

At Winry Rockbell.

So how did this all came to happen?

Well, it actually happened most of the time. Every time he and his _boyfriend_ , the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, would walk hand in hand, she was looking. Not that there was anything wrong with that (for he and Ed were both quite the lookers). So he didn't mind. But this time she had taken it too far. Right now, at this moment, Winry Rockbell was clinging to the (other) arm of _his_ boyfriend, obviously flirting with him.

_Alright, I'm going to do it.  
No flames, because I know that Ed won't appreciate it if I burn his childhood friend to a crisp.  
And it's not because I'm jealous!  
It's just… It's just because I'm crazy in love._

Roy suddenly halted. Both Edward and Winry turned to look at him. Both with a hint of annoyance in their eyes, only Ed's wasn't directed at him.

Roy turned to Winry, giving her his full attention.  
"Miss Rockbell," He started.

_Don't you touch my boyfriend!_

_He's not your boyfriend!_

_He's mine!_

Silence.

_Wait… Did I just say that out loud?  
No, scratch that. Did I just SING that out loud?  
Oh no…_

Ed stared at him.

And then started to smirk, while prying Winry's arms off of his automail arm.

"You tell her, Roy."

He then proceeded to grab Roy's hand with his flesh hand, and tugged him along with him.

"See you later, Winry!"

_Huh? He isn't mad?  
And most importantly, he isn't laughing at me?_

"Damn right, I'm your boyfriend. But you shouldn't worry too much about other people flirting with me. Just remember that you are the only one I flirt with." Edward said in a soft voice.  
"… Even though you're quite adorable when you're jealous" He continued laughing. "But do me a favour, will you?"

Roy nodded.

"Please don't start singing to every person who speaks to me, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Some lyrics used from the song Boyfriend by Alphabeat.


End file.
